1. Technical Field
This invention relates to alarm systems and, more particularly, to an electronic alerting device for providing users with an easy and convenient means of rousing them should they fall asleep while driving a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The dangers of drinking alcohol before driving are widely known. But far too many people think little of slumping behind the wheel while fatigued, or continuing to drive while feeling drowsy. A recent survey of more than 1,000 Americans by the National Sleep Foundation found 57 percent had driven while drowsy in the past year and 23 percent had fallen asleep at the wheel. Experts estimate weary motorists who drift off the road and crash cause about 40,000 injuries and 1,550 deaths nationally each year. Symptoms of fatigue include involuntary eye closures, yawning, feeling tired, inability to stay in a lane and inattention. Fatigue can occur at any time of day, and safety experts say drivers who feel drowsy should take the feeling seriously. Sleep can strike without warning; it only takes a second to shut your eyes, leave your lane and crash. As such, it is typical for drowsy drivers not to realize they are falling asleep. Many drivers believe they can stay awake by rolling down the window or turning up the radio, but safety experts say these techniques simply do not work.
Accordingly, a need remains for an alarm system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an electronic alerting system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with an easy and convenient means of rousing them should they fall asleep while driving a vehicle.